Songbreeze
by Vinylshadow
Summary: Song keeps finding help in the unlikeliest of places Not related to any other short story


**Songbreeze**

Songbreeze closed her locker and twirled the lock. She hoisted her backpack over her shoulder and started down the school hall, melting into the body of other students leaving for the day.

"Hey, Song!" A voice called out to her, making her pause. She knew the voice well, and shuddered as a pair of arms circled her waist as she felt warm breath on her neck. "I've missed you" The voice purred, nuzzling her lightly. Song forced a smile and turned to regard her boyfriend. "Hey, Seth, good to see you too" She replied, making her voice sound happier than she really felt. "May I walk you home?" He asked, his hands stroking her waist lightly. Song shook her head. "Sorry, I need to get to work, and I've got homework to do after that." She replied, Seth frowned, a dark shadow crossing over his face, but quickly clearing. "Right, see you tomorrow then." He kissed her neck and thankfully left. Song let out a heavy breath and leaned against the wall. Taking a moment to steady herself, she felt a pair of eyes on her and she pricked her ears and looked around. It didn't take her long to see that only one other person wasn't moving towards the school exit.

Like everyone else, he was a curious mix of animal and human, more commonly referred to as anthros; but he was unlike any other she had seen. She herself was an oddity among the community, having pure white short fur covering her from head to foot, with two furry ears gracing her head and a fluffy white tail. Her eyes were a clear sky blue. Normally she would have been filed under the vulpine subclass of anthros, but her bloodline was of an extremely rare sub-species called Crystalithe. They were renowned for their unearthly beauty, and the fact only females were ever born of a mating. Song gazed at the male who was eyeing her, taking note of his appearance.

Like her, his fur was white and his body matched the typical vulpine class, but unlike her, he had black fur mixed in, mainly black hair, ear and tail tips. Under his eyes, curving over his cheeks were what she could only describe as tattoos, curved inverted triangles, with the base curving around his eyes and tapering to a point on each side of his mouth. His eyes caught her attention though; the orb of his eyes was white, while the sclera was completely black. His clothing consisted of a white vest over a black shirt with black pants.

Song tore her gaze away from him and made her way outside, enjoying the feel of the cool air on her fur. She was walking down the sidewalk to her home when a voice spoke up behind her, startling her.

"Why do you make yourself unhappy by being with someone you clearly despise?"

Song felt an unfamiliar feeling ripple over her at the sound of the voice. It was clearly male, yet at the same time had a curious feminine undertone under it, as if the person it belonged to never really decided on a specific gender. Slowly, she turned to see the curious fox standing a respectful distance away. "How long have you been following me?" Song asked, ignoring his question. He at least had the decency to flush and look away uncomfortably. "Since you left school" He replied. He hesitated a moment" Sorry, but I saw you with that other guy and it piqued my interest" Song gazed at him coolly. "It doesn't concern you." She stated before turning and continued walking. "I'll see you tomorrow then, have a god evening." She heard him reply, which surprised her. She turned her head and found the sidewalk behind her empty.

The next day, Song kept an eye out for the strange fox, wondering if he would approach her again. It wasn't until lunch, when she had finished and left the cafeteria to sit outside when he found her again. He didn't say anything, just leaned against the side of the school building and watched the sky. Song studied him out of the corner of her eye as she worked on some English homework. Today, he was wearing a black tank-top with red trim around the collar. She noticed a curious mark on his upper arm. It looked like a capital "A" within a circle, with the top and bottom parts of the "A" slightly protruding outside of the circle. She also got a good look at his arms. From what she could see, from his shoulder down the fur was white, but closer to his wrists, his fur was black, covering the back and palm of his hand, but stopped at his knuckles and center of his palm, then went back to white for the first two joints on his fingers before becoming black again at his fingertips. She found it all rather exotic and she felt a curious feeling in her belly looking at him.

"Do you have a name?" He asked her, turning those curious eyes towards her. Song fumbled a little with her paper under his gaze. "…It's Songbreeze Trissca, though I prefer Song." She said finally. She raised her eyes to meet his. "What about you?" She asked, wanting to know more about him.

"Aiedail Ver'raen" He answered. Song tilted her head. "Sounds foreign" She replied. A smile flickered across his mouth. "You could say that" He said with a shrug. He looked at her closely and Song felt an odd warmth creep up her neck under his gaze. Unlike when other males looked at her, he didn't seem to be undressing her with his eyes. "As I said yesterday, why are you with someone who makes you uncomfortable?"

Song didn't look up from her paper. "Isn't it a little rude to poke your nose into other people's relationships?" She could see his feet from her lowered gaze and she saw them shift slightly. "Ah…right, I'm sorry" He replied. "It's just that….I don't like seeing people being unhappy or downright miserable." Song sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get any work done now. "It's none of your concern" She replied shortly before packing her stuff and going back inside, leaving him alone.

=The Next Day=

Songbreeze swore as she erased her answer for the fifth time in ten minutes. Silently, she cursed the idiot who thought adding letters to already complicated equations was a good idea.

"Having trouble?" A voice behind her asked, startling her. Song snapped her head around to see a familiar person, with an unfamiliar thing around his neck. She was even more surprised when it started to move, revealing itself to be a small white dragon. The dragon yawned and nuzzled against Aiedail's neck, as he stroked it lightly, causing it to coo happily.

Aiedail noticed her expression and smiled. "This is N'rae" He said as said dragon opened an eye and looked at Song with its clear crimson orb. "I thought pets weren't allowed on school grounds" Song said, enraptured by the creature. "She's hardly a pet" Aiedail said, as N'rae stretched herself, stretching her wings and dropping off of Aiedail to fly around the courtyard. Song watched her with admiration. "She's beautiful" she said warmly, enjoying the sunlight as it coated the creature.

Aiedail watched N'rae fly silently; happy to see Song's mind on something other than her other conflicts.

All too soon though, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and they both re-entered the building, with N'rae once again curled around Aiedail's neck, seeming like nothing more than a necklace.

As Song entered her next class, she remembered that the work she had been so frustrated with was due that period and she sighed heavily, pulling her unfinished work out. Staring at it, her jaw dropped. All the answers were finished, in her hand-writing, all the work shown, in neat and orderly rows and columns. Song shook her head as she turned it in to the teacher and then focused on the rest of the class.

When she got home, she pulled up the school's academic records and searched for a specific student. What she found was astounding. Aiedail's records all pointed at a genius. His scores were perfect, easily among the top in the school, if not the only one. She shook her head in disbelief and pulled up Seth's records and snorted at the results. Abysmal. She sat back in her chair and thought about the curious vulpine.


End file.
